


Patience

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [9]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood and Gore, Combat, Gen, Graphic Violence, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020, Violence, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Series: Rowvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 7





	Patience

"Patience is a virtue."

A virtue Velvet often lacked.

It had happened time and time again that her impatience had cost her, the most recent example being when she had told Johnny to step aside during his duel with Jyunichi, which had almost gotten him killed. Had she just waited for Gat to get some distance between himself and the Ronin, she could have taken the shot without endangering her friend, maybe she would have even remembered to reload her gun first.

She always told herself she'd do better and learn from her mistakes, and while keeping true to those words for most of the time since then, she still had to remind herself to take things slowly sometimes. Like right now when she was prone on top of a water tower overlooking the trailer park. She had gotten a tip about a Samedi lieutenant meeting that was supposedly going down here sometime today. The only problem was, her source was unable to give her a specific time, only a rough time frame between 4pm and 8pm.

Velvet had been stalking the Elysian Fields for over 3 hours now, and so far there had been no sign of any Samedi activity whatsoever. She had helped herself to the souls of some trailer trash before climbing up here, so she wouldn't get hungry or tired from staring down her scope for so long. She was willing to give this thing another hour or so before she'd call it off.

Just then 3 lime green cars entered from underneath the highway to the east, and came to a halt on the parking lot in front of the laundromat, perfectly in shot. Vivi wiped the gun's scope to make sure she had clear visuals on her targets, then she pulled back the bolt handle to chamber a fresh round into her rifle, and re-adjusted her grip on the weapon to prepare herself for the recoil. She'd have 5 shots before needing to reload, and she counted 6 targets, so she was forced to reload at least once, unless...

Velvet patiently waited for the Samedi members to get closer to each other, her finger hovering above the trigger, they were still standing a bit apart from one another, when they finally moved together to discuss whatever business they had to deal with. Her patience had paid off.

"Perfect," she had waited for two of her targets to line up as she took her shot. The sound of the rifle rang out as the 25mm round flew across the trailer park, penetrating the first lieutenant's skull, and hitting the one behind him in the chest, sending him flying to the ground with a gaping, bloody hole in his lungs. The loud noise from the sniper rifle, as well as two of their fellow gang members getting their head and chest exploded, set the remaining 4 Samedi on high alert, as they tried to pinpoint the shooter's location, while scattering around the parking lot, trying to find cover behind their vehicles.

Velvet was far enough away to not hear their panicked screaming as she got an unlucky Samedi's head within her crosshair. She pulled the trigger and watched as his head turned into a cloud of bloody mist, painting the asphalt behind him a dark red.

Halfway done, the other three gang members had a rough idea of her location by now, they knew the shots came somewhere from the north-west of the trailer park. The Samedi closest to the laundromat building made the mistake of thinking he could reach it before the sniper got another shot off, he had been wrong. His body lifelessly slumped to the ground mid-run as a bullet ended his life.

Two to go, they knew where she was now and laid suppressive fire towards the top of the water tower, however, their SMGs were way too inaccurate on such long distances, that none of the stray shots posed a serious threat to her, it had quite the opposite effect really, since they kept poking their heads out to make sure they were still aiming at the tower. Another head went pop.

"You guys have no sense of self-preservation," the redhead sneered at her enemies. Only one target was remaining, the man just kept his head low and stayed crouched behind his vehicle. Velvet knew he might be calling for reinforcements, so she had to make it quick. She squeezed the trigger for a final time, hoping the shot would penetrate the car and hit the person behind it, but she stopped herself shortly before firing. She had almost acted impatiently again. She took a deep breath and decided to wait for the target to make a move. He had stopped firing a while ago, so he was likely out of ammo at this point.

Five or more minutes had passed, she couldn't really tell, until the gang member had enough of hiding and made a move for the driver's seat, once again her patience had paid off. When the man took a little too long to get his key in the ignition, she took her shot and scattered his brains all over the seat and window.

Proud of her work, she got up from her hiding spot and ejected the empty magazine, she put it inside her jacket to refill later, and slung the rifle over her back. Velvet made her way back down the ladder and stealthily sprinted towards the parking lot to see if they had anything on them. After checking the bodies and cars, and several dollar bills and samples of a new Loa Dust formula later, she decided to leave the scene with a smile on her face.


End file.
